


BITE MY LIP【丸昴】

by ROKU2018



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROKU2018/pseuds/ROKU2018
Summary: //注意避雷//1.wslp女装大佬设定 但是这个设定功夫不到家描写不明显2.有车 来自两个人的低俗脑洞集结体





	BITE MY LIP【丸昴】

**Author's Note:**

> //注意避雷// 
> 
> 1.wslp女装大佬设定 但是这个设定功夫不到家描写不明显
> 
> 2.有车 来自两个人的低俗脑洞集结体

平安夜，涩谷昴的声音充斥着这间酒吧的每个角落，这是他在这里驻唱的第二个年头。年中组了乐队之后不再只唱些老歌，大部分时间里都变成了震耳欲聋的摇滚。不知为何这种改变整个酒吧风格的事倒也被老板默许了。

被汗水打湿的刘海一缕一缕搭在额头上，涩谷昴不时地晃动让其不要遮住眼睛。红色的话筒线缠绕在他的脖子上、手臂上，最后被成团攥在手里，被视为血管一般。演出的时候附近只留了舞台头顶的一处玻璃球彩灯，灯光照上去被打散成无数个旋转移动的彩色光点，绚丽又迷离。涩谷昴不费力气地唱出每一个高音，不加掩饰的坚定眼神扫过舞台周围的每一个人，从前排穿着暴露的女生刻意挤出的乳沟看到最后排混进酒吧来的初中生手中的果汁饮料。完毕眼神直接转向他经常看向的那个角落，那里坐着一个女人。

女人背靠着角落，开放的区域都在她的视线范围内。脸颊两旁的头发被拿了两缕用夹子固定在了后方，棕色的长卷发一直垂到胸前，细长的眼睛正笑得弯弯的跟涩谷昴对视。有个男人起身走过去似乎是想要搭讪，在他起身的时候女人已经对着吧台方向轻轻举了下右手。

看到这里涩谷昴才移开视线再次抬高头，话筒轻轻的擦过他的下巴。

女人轻微的举动招来的是正在吧台晃悠的酒吧老板大仓忠义，对方将一杯酒放在女人面前，又朝走来的男人看了一眼抬了下 下巴，男人便识趣的走开了。

“挺上道嘛tachon。”丸山隆平看着桌子上明显度数不高的酒精饮料，把昵称故意叫的黏糊糊，拍拍身旁的软沙发让他坐下。

“真恶心啊maru酱。”嘴上这么说着，脸上倒是一副无奈的样子。大仓忠义坐了下来“醉鬼可不好在今晚办事。不过真想不到平安夜你还让他出来放风。”

抿着吸管喝了口饮料，丸山隆平眼睛又弯了起来，看着舞台上再也不看向自己的涩谷昴，声音压的细细的，带着游刃有余的味道 “我这不是看着呢嘛。”

两个人有一句没一句的聊着天度过了从平安夜跨到圣诞节的时间，直到涩谷昴浑身挂着彩带跟接盘的下一个乐队的成员一一击掌并走向后台后，丸山隆平站起了身，跟大仓忠义说了一声谢谢后结束了今晚的“监工”，后者只是拿起了还没喝完的饮料一脸没趣的走回了吧台。

 

涩谷昴刚从酒吧后门推门出来就看到了在门口等着的丸山隆平，酒红色的长风衣，腰带在前面松松的绑了个蝴蝶结，还挎了个毛茸茸的包。见人出来，丸山隆平上前用手里拿着的围巾给人围了个严严实实。

“shibuyan要记得戴围巾啊，保护嗓子。”

涩谷昴已经不想吐槽他从哪里听来的言论，只是把下巴缩进了围巾里，嘴里呼出的白气从围巾里冒出来，眼睛把丸山隆平看了一遍，看到他没穿高跟鞋后满意的哼了一声，往街上走去。丸山隆平只觉得心里痒痒。

“已经是圣诞节了哦。”

自己当然知道，刚刚零点的时候还在舞台上被大仓忠义私自设置的彩带礼炮的彩带挂了一身，在后台光扯掉就花了老半天。

涩谷昴不为所动。

“那么……”丸山隆平凑到耳边，被头发扫到脖子的涩谷昴只想晃晃脑袋甩开“shibuyan答应我圣诞节第一件事要做什么呢？我可是答应了shibuyan平安夜出来演出的哦。”

涩谷昴瞬间袭来的肘击被丸山隆平轻易地躲过，只能转身脚步越来越快，下半张脸也往围巾里埋得越来越深。

丸山隆平只是看着他拐向了自己家的方向，便忍着笑一路跟在后面。

 

一进到家门，涩谷昴就开始表演起了静止的不知所措。他看着丸山隆平脱掉风衣挂起来，里面穿着一件杏色的宽松高领毛衣，接着脱掉了袜子，下半身只穿着短裙直直的朝自己走来。

丸山隆平把围巾从涩谷昴脖子上一圈一圈拆下来，捧着他的脸面对自己。室内明亮的灯光让涩谷昴这才完全看清丸山隆平的脸，浅棕色的眼影，卷翘的睫毛，奶茶色的雾面口红，细长的眼睛微微眯起来。涩谷昴承认这是自己喜欢的女人类型。照原来的他面对这个情况肯定会上下其手摸个痛快，只是现在面前的这个是个真真正正的男人，还是个各方面都比自己大了不止一圈的男人，他只能愣在原地有些呆滞地眨巴着眼睛。

“还不习惯吗shibuyan？”看着没有动作的涩谷昴丸山隆平也似乎并不苦恼，开始了自己的哄人小剧场，他从包包里掏出手机，装模作样地就着屏保界面说了起来“喂喂，subaru在圣诞节完全没有性趣呢……嗯嗯该怎么办呢……啊，这么做就可以了是吧，好的好的……”

说完丸山隆平缓慢地转过身靠近床头柜，拉开抽屉……把手伸进去……接着“哐”的一声差点就要人手分离。

“丸山隆平你要是再把上次那个白色猫耳拿出来我就把你的眼珠子给打掉。”涩谷昴一只脚还踩在刚刚被踢关上的抽屉把手上，并向始作俑者投去略显嫌弃的眼神。

“诶～”没想到圣诞节涩谷昴对自己说的第一句话就是这种“甜蜜”的威胁，丸山隆平扁了扁嘴巴，眼睛委屈的瞟向一边。

“诶什么诶！”涩谷昴恶狠狠地盯着正在偷瞄着自己的丸山隆平，一想到上次那个让他恨不得失忆的猫耳事件，面前的这个人还趁人之“危”，在自己不知情的情况下用手机拍了照，涩谷昴就恨不得跟他的手机同归于尽。

不过对于这种近似威胁的语气，丸山隆平早就已经习以为常，而且知道如何抚平面前这个状似炸毛的小动物般的涩谷昴。

“不过这样的shibuyan也很可爱。”说完这句话房间内迎来了意料之中的沉默，涩谷昴将头转向了一边，耳后黑色的碎发衬得耳尖像是被撒上了桃红色的糖霜一般，倒是秀色可餐。

当然这一点也没有逃过准备品尝这道美味甜点的食客的眼睛，他却只是一副憋笑的样子，眉眼弯弯仿佛能挤出蜜般。察觉到对方过于饱含爱意的视线后，涩谷昴背后竟平白起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

不满丸山隆平的不紧不慢，涩谷昴啧了一声抬手扯住丸山隆平胸前的头发往自己这边拉。

丸山隆平立马弯下身子挨了过来，当然不是因为吃痛，就是假发差点被扯掉……还有他的涩谷终于要主动亲他了？

正当丸山隆平心里美滋滋的时候，涩谷昴却像突然想到什么一样，啧了一声放开他绕到了身后，再回来的时候手里多了张面巾纸，直接招呼上了丸山隆平的嘴唇。

天知道上次他清理身上的口红印子花了多久，涩谷昴发誓再也不想受这个苦。人生以来一直以为自己是钢铁直男的涩谷昴哪里知道雾面口红并不会像上次的口红一样掉色这一说，只想着这真难擦啊。

直到丸山隆平觉得自己的嘴唇都要被纸巾擦破的时候涩谷昴总算停了手，这才将自己的嘴唇贴了上来。丸山隆平刚想张嘴就被涩谷昴气声般地“闭嘴”给制止了。他只能伸手搂住涩谷昴的腰来表达自己的回应。

濡湿的舌尖舔上刚刚被狠狠清理过，已经过分干燥的嘴唇，软软地舌头一点一点舔过每一条唇纹，像是对刚刚夺走水分的补偿，等丸山隆平的嘴唇再次变得柔软的时候舌尖才撬开了唇缝，被得到默许的丸山隆平轻轻缠住与自己的舌头厮磨。

像是觉得身上的衣服实在太碍事，丸山隆平脱下涩谷昴的皮夹克，埋头在耳边。“subaru……”他声音低沉的叫道，引得对他这个声音完全没办法的涩谷昴微微颤抖，难得听话的举高双手让他把自己身上最后的薄针织衫也脱了下来，接着裤子也被对方轻易地褪到了脚腕上。

丸山隆平看着面前这个比起大骨架的自己更适合女装的身型，不知道第多少次的在心里默默流泪羡慕。

“……你看够了没有。”光着上身的涩谷昴被看的有些发毛，脸上和耳朵还是通红，视线跟丸山隆平对上以后迅速的转开，向床边走去“……有点冷。”

靠近床边的时候丸山隆平从后面将涩谷昴抱在怀里，亲吻着他肩膀上突出的骨头，触感粗糙的毛衣摩擦着涩谷昴裸露的皮肤，环在身前的双手没有目的地游走。右手摸上金属的脐钉，上面镶着一颗白色的钻石，这是丸山隆平最喜欢的地方之一。手指在脐钉周围绕着圈圈，时不时的刮蹭过肚脐，迷恋着腹部白嫩柔软的触感，感受着腹肌突然的收紧。看着因自己的抚摸而呼吸起伏变得急促的涩谷昴，丸山隆平内心十分满足。

要让shibuyan更舒服才好，这么想着的他将另一只手慢慢地摸上了胸前的有些被遗忘的两点。要说丸山隆平女装最违和的地方，恐怕就是这双手了，正因为这样他总是喜欢在女装的时候将两只手藏在衣服略微过长的袖子里。丸山隆平的手掌又大又厚，几乎可以把涩谷昴的整只手包在手心里，手指也不似其纤细，但是这样的厚重感带来的快感也是无法比拟的。左手在右边的乳头上用指腹挑拨般地按压着，不时摩挲着突出的肋骨，手臂像是无意般地擦过被冷落的左边，让涩谷昴不由得主动向前挺着胸脯去蹭。

丸山隆平把鼻尖埋在涩谷昴的耳后，闭着眼睛听着涩谷昴舒服的小声哼哼。

温热地呼吸像是直接吹进耳朵里一般，埋下头想逃离这个气息带来的桎梏，结果却被对方按住动弹不得，刚想开口抗议，耳垂就被突然含住吮吸，害得他漏出了一声短促的哼鸣。敏锐捕捉到这一微小的声音丸山隆平像是得到了鼓励般，舌尖灵活地攀上了耳轮，细致地描绘着它的轮廓，感受到对方动作的涩谷昴顿时觉得半边身子都软成了一滩水，只能任其宰割。

真是个卑鄙的家伙。涩谷昴一边皱着眉头嫌弃这种调情的冗长，一边又忍不住漏出一两声可爱的鼻音。耳后的鼻息越来越厚重，又突然被胸前的手掌抓住了机会，大拇指的侧边摩擦着嘴唇，食指有些强硬地伸了进去，温暖柔软的触感让丸山隆平觉得自己的手指比自己幸福十倍。

涩谷昴似乎是听见了他的心声一般，狠狠地将在里面像是在散步的食指咬住，在听到对方吃痛地嘶声后满意地慢慢减轻了力度。

丸山隆平安抚般地轻吻着他的耳后，等着小猫磨够了牙后，用大拇指按住柔软的下唇，指腹探向舌头，稍微用力便可以可以感受到舌苔上细小的颗粒，两个人顿时都没了声音，只剩下暧昧不清的水声。

无法吞咽下去的唾液顺着无法闭合的嘴角缓缓滑落至脖颈，留下了一条煽情的曲线。

他的舌头被丸山隆平的食指缓慢而又搅动着，只能发出若有若无的鼻音，力气的流失让他舌头发酸。

"够了，快点做。”用舌头推出嘴里还恋恋不舍地手指，涩谷昴转过身跨坐在丸山隆平身上，有些粗暴地扯开毛衣的领子。

“领子，领子会松。”丸山隆平一反刚刚在对方身上放肆的态度，向对方投去可怜巴巴的眼神，却被涩谷昴突然变凶的表情吓了回去。

涩谷昴得意自己对于丸山隆平化了妆的脸终于免疫了，低下头从脖子侧边一路轻咬到喉结，留下一串不太工整的口水印。右腿有意的移到了身下人的两腿之间，膝盖稍微一偏整个人就趴在了丸山隆平身上，大腿结结实实地压在了他已经变硬的性器上，突然的一下刺激让丸山隆平不由地扬起了头，并发出了舒适的喘息。罪魁祸首涩谷昴则不耐烦的扯过丸山隆平撑在身子后方的左手放在自己腰侧，够过枕头边的管状润滑剂，“啪”的单手打开盖子，显得男友力十足。

一瞬间有些搞不清到底是谁上了谁了。

丸山隆平乖乖地摊开左手，冰凉的液体倒满整个掌心。

“会冷哦shibuyan。”支撑着整个身子的右手腾不出来，丸山隆平试图把手掌握起来捂热。

“你这个人怎么这么麻烦。”涩谷昴一边说着一边在丸山隆平手掌上胡乱摸了几把，全部揉开之后，示意已经够了。

嘴这么硬，但在丸山隆平的手碰到会阴处时涩谷昴还是忍不住打了个寒颤，换来丸山隆平暖暖的脸颊与自己脸颊的磨蹭。无论是润滑从会阴开始，还是脸颊的亲密接触都是丸山隆平的癖好。在性器和后穴都兴奋不已的状态下指腹对会阴的按压带来的酥酥麻麻的快感不言而喻，涩谷昴一直都在感慨这个人是怎么注意到这些奇怪的敏感点。

多余的润滑剂缓缓地滑落到丸山隆平的大腿上，除了冰凉的温度以外，那么像涩谷昴忍不住滴落下的精液。涩谷昴就着自己手上揉来的润滑液握上了丸山隆平的性器，液体在丸山隆平再次变重的呼吸声中很快变得有些发热，跟从顶端漏出来的精液混在一起。

涩谷昴的手小小的像女孩子，丸山隆平总是喜欢把它整个握在手里，是羡慕还是喜欢都分不清了。而在此时，则是丸山隆平的弱点反被握住，尺寸是羡慕还是喜欢，涩谷昴也分不清了。指尖在铃口处撩拨般地打转，突然用力按压了下去，原因是丸山隆平突然将覆满润滑剂的手按上了臀缝里，自作自受的丸山隆平只能认命地吸了一口凉气，用手指将润滑剂都推向了后穴周围，温柔的细致的按压，再慢慢探入两个指尖。涩谷昴小幅度的前后摆动着腰部，让自己的性器沾上手上的润滑剂之后一下一下蹭在丸山隆平的翻起的短裙上，自己制造着前后两处同时的快感，手里的动作也没停着，他将丸山隆平的性器贴在自己的大腿根部内侧，用手扶着不断撸动。

当丸山隆平的手指触到一点凸起时，涩谷昴的低声哼哼调子渐渐变高，性器也不自觉地向前蹭得更加用力。另一只空着的手摸上了丸山隆平的嘴唇，再次靠了上去，舌头抵在一起。哈，三处快感了。涩谷昴满意地想。

他摆正了膝盖撑起下半身，丸山隆平知道差不多了，顺势退出了手指，并将带出的润滑液抹在了涩谷昴的臀瓣上。涩谷昴半闭着眼睛，扶着丸山隆平的性器在自己的穴口磨蹭，这样微妙的刺激涩谷昴向来乐意自己动手，自己的后穴和丸山隆平铃口的微微颤抖让他乐在其中。在享受快感之余涩谷昴突然见瞟到了对方额头上细密的汗珠，一把扯掉了丸山隆平的假发，露出本来与假发同色的短卷发，固定的夹子突然被扯掉的丸山隆平还来不及呼痛，嘴唇就又被堵上了，性器也进入了一个火热紧致的甬道，疼痛被瞬间抵消。

“......唔......”涩谷昴颤抖着哼出声，一只手抓住丸山隆平后颈处的头发，再不会弄痛的范围里扯动，传达着自己身体的感受。重力的原因使得进入的深度是以往所不能比拟的，方才手指所没有扩张到的地方也被撑开，只是在润滑剂的帮助下进出的并没有什么阻碍。

“subaru。”丸山隆平轻声叫着涩谷昴的名字，任由自己的嘴唇被涩谷昴用牙齿不断轻咬。他不像一般的人那样得势就会变得立马想要强力的抽插，而是先用自己的性器在涩谷昴的后穴里一点一点的寻找敏感点，记下每次让涩谷昴身体收紧的地方，然后一次刺激之后就放任不管，只是不痛不痒地让涩谷昴无法忍耐，只能直起身子微微扬起头，想让身后的东西进去的更深一点，更舒服一点。

涩谷昴的性器突然全部暴露在空气中却还是吐出了精液，滴落在丸山隆平的小腹上，又被他的手指沾起来伸到了涩谷昴面前“subaru乖。”

果不其然被涩谷昴直接拍开了。不死心地试探性地再次伸到面前，用大型犬讨食的眼神望着对方，注意到对方湿漉漉的双目可怜地盯着自己后，涩谷昴才鬼使神差地伸出了一小节舌头将自己的精液卷进口中，虽然很快就被咸腥的味道弄得又皱起眉头吐了出来。

看着涩谷昴伸出的还带着点白色的舌头丸山隆平心理感到些许满足，这才双手握住涩谷昴的腰专心地顶弄，基于前面记下的敏感点此时的动作每一下都像是在触碰快感的顶峰。  
涩谷昴被戏弄的不快很快就被覆盖消失，他只能加大了抓着丸山隆平肩膀的手的力度。隔着毛衣的抓弄让丸山隆平觉得肩膀上不痛不痒，倒是涩谷昴皱着眉头咬紧嘴唇不愿出声的表情抓紧了他的内心，他轻轻一拽将涩谷昴拉回自己的怀里，含上他的喉结，慢慢的加大力度吸吮。

“印子......不要......”涩谷昴这才开口，像是要制止对方一般，用手轻轻地推着对方的额头。

“今晚没有演出了subaru”丸山隆平舌头还在打转，说话不清不楚，涩谷昴倒是像是听了个满意的理由，手掌转移到了丸山隆平的脑后，手指插进微卷的头发里，默许了对方的动作。

但是印子也不是一天就能消的哦。丸山隆平一边想着一边轻咬了一下。涩谷昴是讨厌疼痛的，只是身体表现出来的反应太过于有歧义，突然收紧的后穴和口中漏出的呜呜声让丸山隆平一时间不知道是该继续还是停止。虽然不管是处于哪一种反应自己性器被包裹的快感都是无法抵抗的，他满意地看着涩谷昴喉结上已经显现出来的深红色印子，双手让涩谷昴的大腿张的更开，当两个人的大腿根部紧贴在一起的时候，性器像是插入到了极限。涩谷昴张着嘴巴伏在他耳边呼吸，发出“哈，哈”的气声，不时还有些颤抖。

丸山隆平觉得自己快要到忍耐的极限了，于是双手托着涩谷昴的臀瓣引导他抬起腰，将性器慢慢抽出来，到只留了前段为止。

“等等......你不要......啊......”等涩谷昴察觉到他要做什么时自己已经成了砧板上的鱼肉，完全顺着丸山隆平的动作抬高了身体，在听到丸山隆平轻声“好了”的指示后双腿无意识地丢失了力气，没有了丸山隆平一直的控制，后穴直接将他的性器吞到了最深处，与瞬间灭顶般的快感一起来的就是仿佛烙印般进入体内的精液。

“做的很好哦shibuyan。”从颤抖里恢复过来的涩谷昴就听见了丸山隆平贴在耳旁的抚慰话语，等他全身再次趴上去的时候感觉到了胸口处的粘腻，自己的精液弄得丸山隆平这件他最喜欢的毛衣一团糟。

休息了一会，享受了一会平和的时光后涩谷昴突然坐了起来，恶狠狠的眼神让丸山隆平觉得大气不敢出只敢小心翼翼的猜想他接下来要做什么，毕竟自己的要害还在人家身体里呢。

只见涩谷昴用力的用手指刮掉了丸山隆平毛衣上的液体，直接塞进了他嘴里。但是在他复仇一般的表情下丸山隆平只是将手指含的更深并用舌头仔仔细细舔了一遍。

“嘁。”没得到预想结果的涩谷昴自觉无趣，粗鲁的抽出了手指，又狠狠的戳了一下丸山隆平因为笑起来鼓鼓的苹果肌。

 

最后圣诞节全天是怎么度过的涩谷昴并不想再提起来，只是之后第二天晚上到达酒吧的时候他将吉他包丝毫不怜悯的放在地上甚至发出了不小的响声，所有人都发现了他气鼓鼓的面颊和脖子上的粗皮质项圈。

涩谷昴还记得自己从床上爬起来去照镜子的时候看到脖子上的红印有多生气，在丸山隆平的蛊惑下戴上了不知道那家伙什么时候就准备好的项圈。等到了酒吧所有人都对他投来微妙的眼光的时候他才反应过来，这不是更羞耻了吗！但是在被看到印子的羞耻感和被认为有什么特殊爱好的羞耻感的对比中，涩谷昴还是选择了承受后者。

表演时间站上舞台的涩谷昴惯例的扫视一圈之后，看到了某位出门前还跟自己发誓绝对不跟来的人又坐在了固定的位置，假发已经整理好并在后面盘了起来。那人向自己贵妇式的挥了挥手并举起了手机，而涩谷昴只想打人。


End file.
